


Outtake: School Years

by GStarshine



Series: The Adventures of Godiva, Mischief, and Mayhem [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, First Meeting, Harri can tell the twins apart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: Outtakes for the Previous Timelines School YearsInteresting Bits from the previous timelines school years. Brought to you by mon_fortis who requested "I would love to see the twins and Harry meeting for the first time in the original timeline. Unless nothing is that different from the books. Then I would just request any twin/Harris moments you feel like writing!" This spawned from that comment!There are thirteen chapters in this series of Outtakes.





	1. First Meeting, First Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mon_fortis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_fortis/gifts).



Harriet Potter stood out like a sore thumb as she navigated the busy platforms of Kings Cross Station with her new companion Hedwig flapping irritably in her cage atop Harri’s large trunk. Harri was looking for a platform, platform 9 3/4 to be precise, but she couldn't seem to find it. She had attempted to ask one of the station workers but they had looked at her like she was insane. So now, she was just standing here like a spare end, attempting to figure out where this weird platform was placed.

 

A commotion and the sudden moving of the muggles around her drew her attention to a quite large group of red heads coming toward her. The eldest female, clearly the mother, was shouting for the children to keep up and keep away from the muggles and what did they think they were doing this morning, sleeping in on the first day of school? Harriet rolled her cart closer quietly and watched with wide eyes as the eldest boy of the group continued on at the wall in front of him without so much as a backward glance and promptly disappeared through the wall.

 

Harriet blinked at the still smooth wall before looking back at the group of red heads, "Alright Fred, you next." The mother said looking at one of the two identical twin redheads standing together.

 

"He's not Fred, I am!" The other twin exclaimed, drawing his mother’s gaze to him. Harri raised an eyebrow as she looked between the two twins. She could see subtle differences between the two from where she stood, surely their mother would be able to tell them apart.

 

“Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!” the first twin said jokingly but Harriet could hear an underlying hurt that none of the others seemed to notice.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, George.” The mother said, looking more distracted than sorry as she pulled the youngest away from the crowd that had been threatening to overtake her.

 

“I'm only joking. I am Fred.” The first twin, Fred, laughed before running through the wall with his brother, George, right behind. Harri giggled, their mother may not know them apart and they may feel a sting from that fact but they had fun with it regardless.

 

A quick glance at one of the station clocks had Harriet approaching the remaining red heads and asking for help to the hidden platform. The next five minutes were hectic as she was rushed through the barrier and helped by the eldest redhead who she had seen go through the wall first to get her trunk and owl onto the train before she was able to collapse into the seat of her train compartment and relax. She just couldn’t believe it. She was on her way to a school to learn magic!

 

A few minutes after the train began to move, the door to her compartment opened and the youngest redhead from the group she had seen asked to share her compartment. He introduced himself as Ron Weasley and, after making her slightly self-conscious staring at her scar, she found herself taking an instant liking him. They talked a little but he soon took over the conversation when she asked about Quidditch, this talk continued until the trolley came by and Harriet bought all off it, seemingly spur of the moment, after Ron’s comment about his sandwich.

 

Harriet was sucking on a chocolate frog and examining the card in her hands when the compartment door opened once more. She looked up to see the twins standing in the doorway, their eyes sparkling with mischief. While Harri was curious, Ron was instantly cautious, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Why dear brother…”

 

“we have to get….”

 

“to school somehow!” the twins answered, passing the sentence back and forth between them easily, like a game of tennis.

 

Ron shot a look over at his sandwich, “Did you do something to that?”

 

“Now what would make…”

 

“you think that Ron?” the twins asked innocently. Ron glared toward the sandwich and Harriet giggled, drawing the twin’s gazes over to her. “Well hello,”

 

“Who might you be?”

 

Harriet smiled up at them, “I’m Harriet Potter. Nice to meet you!”

 

The twins shared a surprised look before both thrusting their hands out to her, “Nice to meet you, Harriet, we are Fred and George Weasley!” they said as one.

 

Harriet giggled again but dropped her chocolate frog card so she could shake both hands at once, “A pleasure, Fred, George.” She said, nodding to each in turn when she said their names.

 

They blinked, their gazes going to their hands and then back to her face, “How did you know I was Fred?” the one on the left asked.

 

“And that I was George?” the one on the right continued.

 

Harri dropped their hands and sat back in her seat, “I saw you tell your mother.”

 

“And you kept them straight?” Ron butted in with a frown.

 

Harri looked over to her new friend, “They’re two different people Ron.” Harri said as if it was obvious, she tilted her head, “You’re their brother right? You should be able to tell.”

 

“I can never tell them apart.” Ron muttered, going back to his candy.

 

Harri looked up at the twins with an apologetic smile but they were still looking at her strangely, “I guess we’ll…”

 

“See you around then…”

 

“Miss. Potter.” The twins said with a slight bow to her.

 

Harriet gave them a bright smile, “Please, call me Harriet or Harri. And I hope to see you two as well.” The two left, glancing back at her once, leaving her with Ron once more who began talking about the card Harriet had gotten with her chocolate frog. Harri listened intently but couldn’t help letting her mind wander to Fred and George, she hoped they could be friends.


	2. Holiday Meals, First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glance at the reason behind the twins eating with Harri during all the holiday meals first year and why it was such a big deal.

Harriet sat in the Gryffindor common room, curled up with a book in her lap. She knew she should be going to dinner down in the Great Hall, knew from personal experience that skipping meals wasn’t good, knew that she should savor even having food at her disposal while it lasted but she couldn’t.

 

As much as she loved Hogwarts, the Great Hall seemed infinitely larger with everyone gone for winter break. It made her fee small and insignificant, it made her heart pound and her blood rush to her ears; as bad as it sounds, it made her long for her cupboard. She didn’t have scores of people to distract from all the space, she didn’t have Hermione reciting their textbooks almost verbatim to draw her into the present and Ron wasn’t any help in that area, he couldn’t stop stuffing his face long enough to hold a conversation. The room was absolutely too bright and too big for someone whose only safe haven had been a small, dark space to deal with without bodies to fill the space or distractions.

 

So she would rather sit in the relatively dim, comfortably filled space of the common room with the crackling fire to fill the space and a book to keep her mind from wondering.

 

It was about halfway through the dinner period when footsteps coming from the boy’s dorm stairs made her look up from her book on charms. Fred and George came from the stairwell, laughing about something. Origin of the interrupting sound discovered, Harriet went back to her book quietly, not wanting to draw the twin’s attention and having to explain.

 

Unfortunately for her, the twin’s gazes were drawn to her like they always were when they were in the same room together.

 

“Harriet?” George called as he and Fred walked over to her. “Are you alright?”

 

The witch looked up at them with a small smile, “I’m fine.” She said softly, “Just reading.”

 

“Why aren’t you at dinner?” Fred asked.

 

“You aren’t sick are you?” George added worriedly.

 

“No, I’m not sick.” Harri said, “I’m just…not hungry.” She blushed as her stomach let out a light protest and drew her book up higher, “I’ll eat in the morning.”

 

The twins shared a frown and took positions perched on either arm of the chair Harriet was in, “Harriet you shouldn’t…”

 

“Skip meals if you’re hungry.” The twins said gently. Harri didn’t respond, just kept her gaze on her book even though at this point she wasn’t reading any of the words presented to her. “If you tell us what’s wrong…”

 

“we can help.”

 

Harri bit her lip but closed her book and put it in her lap, “Without everyone here the Great Hall is…too big and too bright. I…I can’t…I don’t…” she sighed and laid her head back so she could see both of the twins hovering over her, “I don’t feel…safe?” she frowned and bit her lip, “It’s stupid.” She mumbled.

 

“If it’s big enough…”

 

“to stop you eating when…”

 

“you’re clearly hungry…”

 

“it’s not stupid.” The twins answered, Harri gave them a weak smile. “Can you explain it to us Harriet?” Fred asked. Harriet opened her mouth to attempt just that but her stomach gave a soft call again, her blush came back full force when the twins laughed lightly. “Come on.” They said together as they both stood and pulled her to her feet, George grabbing her book before it could fall.

 

They led Harriet from the Common room and down into the depths of Hogwarts. Harri looked around, a little more comfortable in the dim lighting, “Have you decided to use me in one of your experiments? I’m not sure I’ll make good potion ingredients Fred.” She said lightly as she tried to figure out where they were taking her.

 

Fred chuckled and grinned at her, “I’m sure I could make something amazing with you.”

 

Harri rolled her eyes but laughed when George joked, “She would a main ingredient in an Instant Hero Elixir wouldn’t she?”

 

Fred tapped a finger against his chin, “Ah yes, I forgot, the first ingredient would be young hero simmered in just the right amount of glory.”

 

Harri giggled and the twins shared a high five behind her back as they came to a stop in front of a large portrait of a bowl of fruit. Harri’s eyebrows shot up, “Guys I’m hungry, but even muggles know eating paint will give you brain damage.”

 

“I guess that explains Ron huh?” Fred interjected making George snort and Harri roll her eyes.

 

George smiled down at Harri, “This is the entrance to the kitchens. It’s smaller than the Great Hall, always crawling with house elves, and best of all…”

 

Fred reached out and tickled the pear on the picture, making the portrait swing outward, “It’s dimly lit. Excellent for thinking or for avoiding the sun when one has a splitting headache from a hangover.”

 

“Which we may or may not have tested last year when we snuck some of the seventh year’s stash of fire whiskey.” George added.

 

Harriet barely heard that last bit as she looked around the kitchens with wide eyes. The room was definitely smaller than the Great Hall, but not by much. However, unlike the great Hall, this space was crawling with little creatures that had long flopping ears and pointed noses; house elves, Harri figured. They were all scurrying around, talking to each other and themselves as they worked. The light was indeed dim; with torches lining the walls the lighting was warmer rather than bright and white. The room was warm from the enormous stoves and ovens that took up a large amount of the space. The rest of the room had four long tables that Harri assumed connected to the tables upstairs in the Great Hall, with smaller work space tables around them that Harri saw were being used for the final preparations of different foods.

 

“Will they really let us eat in here?” Harri asked in wonder, her eyes still exploring the space.

 

“Of course…”

 

“That’s why we brought you here.” The twins answered, pulling Harri with them through the portrait, letting it close behind them. Fred cleared his throat loudly, making the house elves come to a stop and looking at them with wide eyes, “We’d like some dinner please!”

 

Instantly the room was in chaos as a table was set up for them near the door and food was piled into the middle, all while other elves ushered the three to their seats and set plates, drinks, and silver ware out in front of them. Once the whirlwind died down one of the house elves remained beside them, ready to provide whatever else they needed, “Young Master’s and Miss be needin’ anythin else?”

 

Harri blinked and smiled down at the elf as the twins just shook their heads, “I think we have what we need. Thank you.”

 

The house elves eye’s all went round and little female who stood nearest to them tugged at her ears, “Young Miss is most welcome!” the elf exclaimed, the other elves repeated after her, just as ecstatic and flustered. The twins looked at them in surprise before sharing a slightly guilty look between them, while they didn’t have a house elf at home they were pretty much used to them, growing up in the Wizarding World as they had. They never thought to thank the creatures for their work.

 

Harriet didn’t seem to notice though and drew them into a conversation as they settled in to eat. They answered some of the questions she had about the Wizarding World and she told them what she could about Muggle inventions. Eventually the talk fell to Quidditch and then their pranks, the three Gryffindor’s losing themselves in the conversations with each other quite easily.

 

It was the lull in conversation provided by the change to dessert that brought them to a bit harder subject. Harri bit her lip, putting way too much concentration into cutting her treacle tart, “Thank you for bringing me here Fred, George.”

 

“It’s not a problem Harriet.” George said with a small smile.

 

“We just wish you would have said something before.” Fred continued.

 

Harri nodded and let out a deep breath, “You asked me to explain.”

 

“You don’t have too.” They replied gently.

 

Harri waved them off, “No, it’s just…hard.” She fiddled with her fork, “I didn’t have a…good childhood. My relatives hate me. And the only place I was ever left alone was in the cupboard I slept in.” Hari said softly, her eyes not leaving her dessert. The twin’s eyes were wide after the last comment but Harri didn’t notice, “My cupboard was small and dark but I was safe in there because Vernon was too big to fit and Petunia and Dudley thought it was disgusting. So the big and bright space of the Great Hall without all the people to distract me…well, I just didn’t feel safe. Let alone safe enough to eat.” Harri finished with a huff, “So really, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” They said solemnly.

 

For the rest of the break the twins made sure that they were always around during meal times to take Harriet down to the kitchens. Harri didn’t mention it but she was grateful that the twins weren’t making a big deal about it. She was so glad to have friends as great as the twins.


	3. Rescuing Harri from the Dursleys, Second Year

Harriet lay curled up on the ratty mattress in Dudley’s second bedroom, the room the Dursleys had grudgingly given her after her first Hogwarts letter had arrived last year. Her whole body was throbbing from the beating she had received after that strange house elf had dropped a cake on Vernon’s guest. It had been two days since then and she had been locked in her room all that time with no food as she attempted to deal with her wounds. The various bruises weren’t what concerned her, she was more concerned with was the cracked ribs she could feel on her left side. After two days without her labor around the house she knew that tomorrow or the next day she would be forced out of the room to cook and clean; most likely taking another beating soon after, she really didn’t want to deal with broken ribs once again.

 

Hedwig fluttered agitatedly in her chained up cage and Harri sent her owl friend a sad smile, “I’m sorry girl. I can’t let you out.” Hedwig nipped at the bars on her cage and Harri sighed, looking at the bars of her own cage. She didn’t know what Vernon expected her to do, jump from two stories? Granted she probably could without too much more damage than what she usually sustained during a regular beating but where would she go?

 

Harri looked over at the broken clock set on her rickety desk. 11:52 pm. Eight minutes until her birthday. She yawned, wincing when it pulled at her ribs, she really should sleep to be ready for the next day but her birthday tradition was important to her.

 

An engine sounded off in the distance and Harri frowned, this neighborhood very rarely had people driving at this time of night and she was almost positive if anyone had this loud of an engine she would have heard it before. Harriet listened to it coming closer and closer, her frown deepening as she pinpointed it as coming from behind the house. The next street over?

 

Harriet shot up when light swept into her bedroom, she wrapped one arm around her ribs even as she reached for her glasses. Once she had them on she made her way to the window and looked out curiously. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

 

Flying toward her was a blue car, its engine loud and its lights bright as they shone into her window. Harri watched curiously as the car came up to her window before it edged sideways and two familiar red heads looked out of the cars passenger side window. “Hello Harriet!” Fred exclaimed.

 

“Lovely evening isn’t it?” George said, conversationally.

 

“What are you two doing here?” she asked incredulously.

 

“We’re here to…”

 

“rescue the fair maiden!” the Fred and George answered with huge grins, causing Harriet to giggle. George leaned out of the passenger seat and hooked a rope to the bars. “Get your stuff!” George said.

 

“We’re bustin’ you out!” Fred laughed.

 

Harriet nodded seriously and ran for the closet where earlier Vernon had thrown her trunk with a new thick chain wrapped around it and locked in place by a large MasterLock. He had felt safe leaving it there after the letter from the Ministry earlier that said she wasn’t allowed to do magic at home unless she wanted to be expelled. Harri dragged it over to the window before diving under her bed and opening the board there to pull free her invisibility cloak and photo album.

 

Harri looked up when she heard cracking and her eyes widened when she saw cracks running around her window, another rev of the flying car’s engine at the entire thing pulling free from the house with a crash. “Wicked!” Fred and George exclaimed through their laughter.

 

Harriet’s head shot around when she heard a door bang in the hallway, she ran over to get Hedwig and her cage before scrambling to the window where Fred and George had backed the car up to the window with the back hatch open. Harri thanked anyone who was listening for the feather weight charm that was included in her trunk as she hurriedly pushed her trunk over to the window and hoisted it onto the sill, as she got her trunk into the back she heard the many locks on her door sliding open.

 

Feeling fear rising up in her throat she closed the back hatch and tapped on it quickly before turning back to gather Hedwig. Going back to the window with Hedwig she handed her out just as Fred pulled the car around. George quickly put the cage in the back seat before reaching out to Harriet who was holding out her two most prized possessions, her album and her cloak. George passed them carefully to Fred before holding his hand out for Harriet, “Now you Harriet.”

 

Harri reached for George’s hand and caught it just as Vernon finally managed to burst into the room, “Oh no you don’t freak!” Vernon snarled, catching her other wrist just as George pulled her through the hole left by the window.

 

Harriet let out a little pained scream as being suspended between George and Vernon pulled at her wounded ribs, “Let go!” Harriet snapped at Vernon, her pain making her vision haze red.

 

“I don’t think so girl!”

 

George didn’t release Harriet’s hand but took his free one and pulled something from his pocket, Harri’s eyes widened as she recognized a potion vial, “Pull away Fred!” George called before he brought the vial to his mouth and pulled the stopper free with his teeth.

 

All in one motion, Fred jerked the car away from the house, Harriet ducked her head, and George threw the potion past her and into Vernon’s face. In the next moment Vernon released Harriet to grip at his face as it broke out in painful sores and ended up dropping with a screech as he encountered nothing but air underneath him. Harriet watched with wide eyes as he fell into the bush below with a strangled scream, barely noticing George pulling her up into the relative safety of the flying car.

 

It wasn’t until the door closed that she looked over to the twins who were both smiling brilliantly as Fred drove away from Privet Drive and they bantered back and forth, “Mission complete!”

 

“Package has been extracted!”

 

“Evil blob has been taken down!”

 

Harriet giggled and they both looked over to her, “That was awesome.”

 

They grinned but George leaned over to Fred to mock whisper, “Package is happy.”

 

“Secondary mission complete.” Fred acknowledged seriously, Harri laughed harder as she settled into her seat.

 

“By the way,” George began.

 

“Happy Birthday Harriet.” They chorused.


	4. Heir of Slytherin, Second Year

Fred and George were sitting down at lunch in the Great Hall with Lee, contemplating their upcoming Potions class where they would have to put up with Snape who was being even more of a git this year than last due to the presence of Lockhart. Lee pulled a scroll from his bag and unceremoniously dropped it in front of George, “Help, please. I’m going to fail in a magnificent burst of flames if I turn this in to Flitwick like it is.”

 

George chuckled, “The three feet on the theory of water based charms?” Lee nodded with a groan, “I’ll look it over.”

 

“You’re the best.” Lee sighed.

 

“Oh I see how it is.” Fred pouted, “Just because you don’t need help in Potions and he can help in charms he’s your favorite.”

 

“I’m just that good.” George puffed up.

 

Lee rolled his eyes, “I don’t need help in potions thanks to you anyway.” He frowned, “Though Snape was the one to break you two up, allowing me to claim one of you as my partner so maybe he’s who I should thank.”

 

Fred snorted, “Good luck with that mate.”

 

“Fred, George.” The twins looked up at the call to see Oliver coming over to them.

 

“What’s up?” they asked.

 

“Have you seen Harriet?” Oliver asked seriously.

 

Fred and George exchanged a worried look, “No, why?”

 

Oliver sighed, “She still needs to get me her measurements for our new uniforms so I can send it in.” he dropped onto the bench across from the twins, “Where would she be?”

 

“Probably hiding.” Ron said from down the table.

 

The twins looked over to him questioningly, “Why would she be hiding?” Fred asked.

 

Ron swallowed his mouth full of food, “Last night at the first meeting of the dueling club we found out that she can speak parseltongue.” He said, wrinkling his nose a bit, “Ever since everyone has been calling her the Heir of Slytherin.” He looked to his brothers, “I’m surprised you didn’t hear about it. There was a bit of a confrontation in the common room this morning. All the firsties and a few of the older students were telling her to go to the dungeons with her own kind.”

 

Again, Fred and George looked at each other. They had gotten back late last night after testing Fred’s newest potion and had left early this morning to set up the prank it would debut in. They hadn’t heard anything about it from their classmates let alone the younger years. They must have really been out of it, but it would explain why Harriet was so distracted that morning at breakfast.

 

The twins looked back to Ron, “And why aren’t you with her?”

 

“Calming her down and reassuring her?” they asked.

 

Ron looked at them like they were crazy, “It’s lunch time!”

 

Fred rolled his eyes while George sighed and rolled Lee’s charms work back up before handing it back to him, “I’ll look over this tonight Lee.” He said as he stood with Fred and they made their way out of the Great Hall, snatching some food from the table as they went.

 

Back at the table Ron as was grumbling into his potatoes, “She’s fine. Probably enjoying the extra attention.”

 

When Fred and George found Harriet with the help of the Marauders Map fifteen minutes later it couldn’t be more obvious that she _wasn’t_ enjoying the extra attention. She was curled up in one of the empty towers Peeves frequented crying, her head tucked behind her knees.

 

Quickly pocketing the map Fred tugged at George through their twin connection and they knelt in front of her, “What a great idea Harriet.” Fred said.

 

“A picnic. Definitely just what we need to get our mind off that fool Lockhart.” George added, a smile on his face as he laid the food they had brought down on the blanket Fred had conjured.

 

Harriet slowly looked up at them; revealing her face, free of glasses but stained with tear tracks, “Fred? George?” she asked shakily before wiping at her eyes, “What are you doing here?”

 

“We’re here for your picnic.” Fred insisted.

 

George tutted at her, “Honestly Harriet, don’t invite us if you’re going to forget.”

 

Harri sniffed lightly as she brushed her hair back out of her face, she looked down at the blanket beneath them before clearing her throat and reaching over to get her glasses, “Of course. Sorry.” She huffed.

 

Fred and George smiled at her before splitting up the food between the three of them and launching into an explanation of their latest prank that they would be setting off in a couple days. As they all ate and the twins talked, Harriet slowly calmed down.

 

Just as it was getting time when they were supposed to be going to class and their explanation fell into a lull Harriet smiled at Fred and George, “Thank you.”

 

George returned her smile, “Of course Harriet.”

 

Fred nodded, “Any time.” He bit his lip before continuing, “At the risk of sounding like someone who may actually be…mature.” Harriet giggled at his clear disdain for the word, Fred smiled and George chuckled, “Do you want to talk about it? To tell us what’s going on?”

 

“We haven’t heard much.” George added, “Just the stuff Ron told us.”

 

Harriet sighed and put down her slice of treacle tart, “I found out last night that talking to snakes isn’t…normal here in the wizarding world.” Fred and George nodded and she continued, her voice getting a bit weaker and her eyes a bit darker, “Ever since there have been rumors that I am the Heir of Slytherin and the next Dark Lady.” She ran a hand through her hair, “They’ve been at it all morning. I was cornered by some Gryffindors this morning and told to go to the Dungeons, the Hufflepuffs have been running scared when I walk through the halls, and the Slytherins have been treating me like a traitor.” She sighed, “The only ones not really reacting are the Ravenclaws and the teachers but even the muggle born Ravens look afraid of me and the McGonagall all but told me I should have kept it to myself despite me stopping a snake from hurting someone.”

 

Fred frowned, thinking over options as George slid over to Harriet and rubbed her back soothingly, “Just speaking to snakes doesn’t make you the next Dark Lady Harriet.” George said softly, “It’s actually pretty cool that you can talk to them. I bet they’re great conversationalist.”

 

Harriet let out a watery laugh, “They’re sassy little shits with a skewed sense of humor.”

 

“So you enjoy talking to them because they’re basically us.” George teased. Harri snorted and shoved him playfully, George fell over dramatically, “Maybe you are the next Dark Lady. Shoving someone who is clearly trying to help.” George pouted, Harri rolled her eyes.

 

Fred snapped his fingers and a grin spread across his face, “Got it.” Harri and George looked over to him.

 

“Got what?” Harri asked, brushing her hair back again.

 

“How you’re going to stand up to the sheeple of the school of course!” Fred said, Harri cocked her head at him and he grinned, “They want you to be the Heir of Slytherin, then be the Heir of Slytherin.” George nodded as he picked up his brother’s thoughts across their bond.

 

Harriet frowned, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She said warily.

 

Fred shook his head, “No, hear me out. If you keep responding like you are then the bullies will keep this up but if you own it and use it to your advantage, then they’ll stop.”

 

George nodded, “You just have to exude confidence. Walk through the castle like you own the place, like you would if you were the Heir of Slytherin. Expect people to make way for you and to do things for you. They’ll stop trying to bring it up.”

 

“You’re forgetting the most crucial part of this.” Harri said, she bowed her head, “I don’t know how to…exude confidence.” She gave them a lopsided smile, “That’s your guys’ area.”

 

Fred and George got identical shark like grins on their faces, “We’ll teach you.”

* * *

 

That evening the trio made their way back to the main part of the castle for dinner. “Ready?” Fred asked Harriet gently as they came to the door that would lead them to the busier halls.

 

Harriet let out a breath, “Fake it til you make it.” She recited.

 

George nodded and grinned at her, “You’ll do great. You’ve got the sass of a natural born prankster. You just have to stop hiding and embrace it.”

 

Harriet drew herself up and nodded, “Alright. Ready.”

 

Fred and George pushed open the doors and Harriet adopted the cocky smile and confident stance they had skipped their afternoon classes to perfect. “Make way!” Fred shouted.

 

“Heir of Slytherin coming through!” George announced as they moved, the twins acting as her body guards as Harriet strode through the hall confidently.

 

“Oi!” a shout stopped them as they walked through the second hall and they found themselves confronted by Seamus Finnegan and a group of Gryffindors, “What’s this about?” Seamus demanded.

 

Harriet started to shrink back but George nudged her gently, she corrected herself easily and held her head up high, “Finnegan, you were one of the ones who convinced everyone that my parseltongue ability meant that I was the Heir of Slytherin. I figured I might as well embrace it.” She flipped her hair and tipped her nose upward, “Now, if that’s all, I have somewhere more important to be.”

 

Fred and George made their announcement again as they moved away from the stunned group of lions. Seeing the doors to the Great Hall ahead Harriet steeled herself and found herself grateful to have the twins flanking her. A week later, despite the whispers that still lingered, no one dared to bring up Harriet possibly being the Heir of Slytherin or a Dark Lady; it would seem that they had quite enough of it. And if Seamus and a large chunk of Gryffindor House found themselves at the mercy of Fred and George’s experiments…well, they knew what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the main story, 'This Gonna Be Good'!
> 
> To request other Outtakes from the Previous Timeline, comment!


End file.
